


Is he...?

by IIExotic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Confession, Crush, Crush on best friend, Friendship, Love, Other, Veronica And Michael Become Friends, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIExotic/pseuds/IIExotic
Summary: Veronica moved in from Ohio and starts studying in the same school as Michael and Jeremy, becoming friends with them.This story happens in 2015, so none of the events from Heathers happened in 1989.





	Is he...?

Be More Chill // Heathers

Is he...?

 

-"Dear Diary," Said Veronica "Today is my first day at this new school. I kinda feel bad for leaving Martha back in Ohio, but we still keep in touch through the phone. My dad found a god job offer here, so we moved in. The new house isn't really that awesome, but it's a good house."  
Veronica closes her diary and puts it in her backpack. She gets in her Mom's car and they drive to her new school.

On the way, Veronica and her Mom talk.

-"So, honey, how do you think it's going to be?" Veronica's mom says.  
-"I guess it will be fine." Veronica says. She doesn't really want to talk.  
-"Honey, I know how it is to be nervous." Her mother says. "I know how hard it is to leave friends behind. But you will get used to the people here."  
-"I didn't really have many friends back in Ohio. I guess I can find new ones here" Veronica says. She only said that so her Mom would be happy.

As they approached the school, Veronica takes a good look on her new secondary home.

It was like any other Highschool. A glass door, students talking outside the school. She had a feeling she'd like that school.  
Veronica got out of the car and waved a "Bye" to her mom, who waved back.

-"Okay, here we go." Veronica said before entering the building.

She saw a lot of students. Everyone she saw wore basically the same. Jeans, Shirts, T-Shirts. Some of them used jackets. Some girls used skirts. She really stood out by wearing a brown dress, a dark blue jacket, and a scarf around her neck.

Veronica realized she knew nothing about style.

She just wanted to find somewhere to stay and wait for the classes to start.

While walking around the hallway, she spotted a boy looking at a poster on the wall. Like almost everyone else, he wore dark blue jeans. He also had a dark blue jacket and a red striped shirt underneath the jacket. He would be just another person she'd pass around, if it wasn't for one thing. There were words on his backpack that called for her attention.  
The words looked to have been written in rush with a black marker. Did someone write on his backpack without him realizing?

The boy started to walk away. Veronica had been bullied before, so she knew it was really embarrassing. She had to say something.

-"Excuse me!" Veronica said.

The boy turned around to look at her. He had blue eyes. His hair was a bit messy, but Veronica didn't had time to do much thing to her hair either. He wasn't the perfect boy, but she considered him pretty. Oh no. Veronica hates talking to people she considers pretty. She always feels ugly. But now was not the time to think about that.

-"Uhm... I think someone wrote 'boyf' on your backpack?" Veronica said.

The boy quickly took off his backpack and looked at it.

-"Oh..." The Boy said "Thanks for telling me. Rich is such an asshole." 

Veronica didn't know who that was, but she assumed he was the one who did that.

-"My name is Veronica..." She said. "... Sawyer"

-"I'm Jeremy" He said and smiled "Jeremy Heere. I suppose you're new here."

-"Uh... Yeah. I moved here from Ohio last weekend" Said Veronica.

The bell rings.

-"Nice to meet you, Veronica. But I gotta head to class now. See you around I guess" Jeremy said.

-"Bye." Veronica said while waving at him.

When Jeremy was out of sight, Veronica realized... She didn't know which way she should go.

-"Jeremy!" She yelled, but he couldn't hear her anymore. "I'm so screwed." Veronica thought.

After finally finding someone to guide her, she went to her class. The teacher seemed tired, without even noticing he had a new student. "I hate Mondays too." Veronica thought to herself.

Lunch Time. Veronica simply followed the rest of her class to the Cafeteria. She wasn't really hungry so she only got a cup of soda. While looking around, she spotted a familiar face. 

-"Jeremy!" She yelled and waved her hand in the air.

Jeremy waved back shyly. Veronica realized she drew some attention. She walked fast to the table Jeremy was sitting, and sat beside him.

-"Sorry for that" She said.  
-"It's cool" Jeremy said back. "Are you enjoying the school?"  
-"Well, yeah, it's pretty nice."  
-"Have you met anyone else today?"  
-"Not really, my teacher didn't even notice me in the classroom." Veronica said while looking at her Apple Juice.

-"Yooo Jeremy my buddy!" Someone said while approaching them.

The boy wore a red hoodie, black jeans, and white shoes. His hoodie seemed to be modified by him with stickers. The only things Veronica recognized were a rainbow flag and Pac-Man.

The boy sat next to Jeremy, on the other side. "Jeez, Jere. I stay away for 5 minutes and you already find a girl. Are you that horny?" The boy said.  
Jeremy blushes

-"I'm uh... Veronica. Veronica Sawyer" Veronica said, reaching out for a handshake.  
-"Michael Mell" The guy says while shaking her hand. "You new here?"  
-"Yeah."  
-"Hope you're enjoying our school"   
-"Yeah, I am. I've m-" Veronica is interrupted by Jeremy  
-"Wow, Look who is going to sign up for the Play."

Veronica looked around, and she spotted 3 girls walking towards a poster on the wall. One of them is in Red coat, the other is in a Green Jacket, and the last one is in a Yellow dress.

-"Those are the Heathers" Michael Said. "The one in Red is Heather Chandler. She's the leader. The one in Green is Heather Duke. She doesn't really have her own personality, but her mom did pay for implants. And the one in Yellow is Heather McNamara. She doesn't seem to be evil, she just hangs out with the popular bitches."  
-"They are never bothered, never harassed... I'd give anything to be like that" Jeremy said.  
-"And who is that one?" Veronica points at a girl rushing towards the poster to sign up for the Play too.  
-"Oh, that's not one of the Heathers, That's-" Michael is interrupted by Jeremy  
-"Christine..." Jeremy says, he starts to smile and blush.  
-"Yeah... Christine..." Michael says, looking a little sad and jealous.  
-"Is that your crush?" Veronica asks Jeremy.  
-"Yeah" Michael is the one to answer.

When both of them realize, Jeremy is gone. They spot him signing up on the poster. Someone screams "Gay!" and the entire cafeteria laughs.  
-"That's what you get thinking with the downstairs head." Michael says.  
-"I don't really think it's a good idea for him to follow his crush everywhere she goes..." Veronica says.

Jeremy sits back on the table, embarrassed. The bell rings.

-"Well we gotta go to class now." Said Michael. "In case you are free after school" Michael said, and gave her a piece of paper, it's an address.  
-"Okay... But what is going to happen after school?" Veronica asked  
-"Well, Jeremy and I are going to play some video games. If you're into games as well, you could play with us" Michael answered.  
-"Oh, okay. I'll think about it.".

As the boys walked away, Veronica noticed Michael's backpack had something written on it too. "Riends". 

Boyf Riends.

That guy Rich really was an asshole.

The rest of the school day was good. Veronica didn't really make any other friends, so the only option to socialize was to go play with Michael and Jeremy. She didn't really know much about games, but at least she'd get a chance to know those boys better. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but if she had a shot, she'd may give it a try

She knocked on the door. A woman opened. She looked a little confused when she saw Veronica  
-"Hi, uh... Is Michael or Jeremy here?"   
-"Oh, they're in the basement." The woman answered. "When Michael said they were waiting for someone, I didn't know they met a girl." She said and laughed. "Make yourself home." The woman said and walked away.

Veronica entered the house and headed downstairs. He heard someone say "Hurry! It's killing me!" and then "Make it stop!"  
She stopped. That was a little weird. She slowly walked down the stairs. She spotted Michael and Jeremy sitting on poufs. They had controllers on their hands and a TV in front of them. On the TV, the screen seemed to be split into two views. One of them saying "You are dead" and the other one seemed to be a person walking and holding a gun.

Michael looked behind  
-"Oh, hey Veronica!" he quickly looked back at the screen.  
-"Hey Veronica. Michael can't really talk to you BECAUSE HE IS TOO BUSY LETTING HIS FRIENDS GET EATEN BY ZOMBIES!" Jeremy shouted, looking at Michael  
-"Dude, it's not my fault if you stayed behind." Michael said back  
Veronica laughed. Those boys were funny.  
The screen started to shake as a music started to play.  
-"Oh no" Michael said  
-"That's what you get for leaving me behind" Jeremy said.  
Suddenly, a giant zombie-like creature appeared. It was full of muscles and had big arms. With one single hit, it threw Michael's character across the room he was in.  
-"Holy crap... Are your weapons even going to work against that thing?" Veronica asked.  
-"I hope so." Michael answered.  
Turns out they didn't do much. after 4 hits from the Giant Zombie, Michael's character was laying on the floor, incapacitated.  
-"That's what you get" Jeremy reminded him.  
-"Why don't you teach Veronica how to play this game while I go to the bathroom?" Michael asked.  
-"Sure. Okay Veronica first thing you need to know is that if you fall behind, Michael thinks it's totally okay to let you die." Jeremy says, making sure Michael could hear it.  
Veronica laughed again.  
-"Yeah, I'll remember that." Veronica said.  
After about 10 minutes explaining the game, Veronica had some idea of how to play.  
-"Okay, so let me get this straight: There's a female zombie who keeps crying, and she can fuck you up in one hit, but she means no harm as long as you don't disturb her?" Veronica asked  
-"Yeah" Jeremy said  
-"Cool" Veronica said. "What a bitch."  
-"Witch, actually." Jeremy corrected her. "We call her a Witch."  
-"She'll get the idea when she starts playing." Said Michael. "By the way, Jeremy give her your controller."  
-"Why can't you give her your controller?" Jeremy asked.  
-"Because I'm the player one." Michael said.  
-"Well, seems fair to me" Said Veronica, taking the controller out of Jeremy's hands.  
Jeremy attempted to say something but gave up. 

They spent about 2 hours playing. Whenever they finished a chapter (or died) Veronica would give the controller to Jeremy, and Vice and Versa.

-"I think I gotta go now." Jeremy said.  
-"I'll stay a little bit. My dad is probably still working. And my Mom doesn't really get mad unless I'm not home when the clock hits 11 PM.  
-"Okay. Bye Jerry" Michael said, giving Jeremy a quite different handshake. "That's what best friends do?" Veronica thought to herself. She had never had a special handshake with Martha.

Jeremy walks up the stairs.

-"So, Veronica. Are you enjoying the game, or do you want to change it?"  
-"Nah, I like the game. Except when I get thrown off a building. By the way, do you mind if I go to the bathroom real quick?"  
-"Sure, go ahead. I'll be here waiting. Also, Veronica, Could you please get my backpack in my room?"  
-"Sure" Veronica said. She would never let a stranger enter her room, but looks like boys think differently.

Veronica walks upstairs and looks for a room that looks like a bathroom. She sees an open door. She peeks inside. Sink, Toilet, Shower. Okay, that was a bathroom. After she left the bathroom, she went upstairs to look for Michael's room. There were 3 rooms on the second floor. One was clearly another bathroom, so she peeked inside the next one. A single bed, a small TV, a phone charging. A closet. A backpack with "Riends" written on it.   
She took the backpack and was about to leave the room when she spotted something. Michael's backpack was open. "Boy's don't really hide things in their backpacks" Veronica thought.  
She gave it a quick look inside. And she was wrong. With the school books, there was a sketchbook. She took a quick peek inside. There were a lot of drawings. Michael drew really well. Most of them were people. She could spot some of the characters from the game they were playing. But one drawing caught her attention. It was a kiss scene. A beautiful drawing actually. There were details on the faces, rain in the background... The only thing odd about it was because it was a drawing of two boys kissing.

Veronica quickly realized something.

Rainbow Flag.  
The way he reacted to Jeremy following Christine's steps.  
The drawing.

"Oh..." Veronica said.

She never had a gay friend. Maybe Michael could be the first. But it's not the fact that he's gay that surprises her. The way he looked upset when Jeremy looked at Christine. Okay, that was too much information coming at once. She put the sketchbook back in the backpack and took it back to Michael.

Reaching the basement, Michael looked at her.

-"Jeez, I thought you died or something."  
-"Yeah, I did die, my spirit is just here to deliver your backpack."  
Michael laughs.  
-"Well, thanks, Spirit. I forgot to finish the English homework"  
-"By the way, do you have a car? I kinda need a ride home after we finish here."  
-"I do, actually. I've got a PT Cruiser." Michael smiles  
-"A PT Cruiser? Dude, seriously?"  
-"Well uh... It's the car my parents could give to me." His smile disappears.  
-"Oh, no, no I wasn't... I didn't mean to... Sorry." Veronica puts her hands on her face. "I fucked up." She thinks to herself  
-"It's fine." Michael says.

They keep on playing for about 15 minutes, but there's something really bothering Veronica. She knows how it feels.

-"Michael..." Veronica says.  
-"Yeah?"  
-"Are you gay?" She asks, and instantly regrets after the words come out of her mouth.  
Michael stops.  
-"Is it too obvious?" Michael says, faking a smile.  
-"Well... I have nothing against that, so don't worry. But... Do you feel something for... Someone?"  
Silence  
-"Well... Say there's this guy you've known since 1st grade... You're used to see him in a certain way... but then, arround 7th grade, something changes. You change. And you start seeing him in a different way..." They both knew who they were talking about, even though Michael didn't say his name.  
-"I can help you with that."  
-"Veronica, I don't think you can."  
-"Okay... But if you need anything, search for me at school." Veronica would give him her number, if only she had memorized it...  
-"Thanks..."  
-"Does your mom know? Or any other friend?"  
-"I'm afraid to tell them..."  
Veronica opens her arms for a hug. Michael hugs her back  
-"Don't worry, buddy. Your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've always wondered how it would be if Heathers and BMC happened at the same time, so here it is.
> 
> I'm still learning English (I'm from Brazil). So if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know! <3


End file.
